


I Have You

by VirusZeref



Series: We are going to be the Greatest [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: “Maybe, but who’s to say I won’t tease you back?”Damian’s wicked grin said it all, “Challenge accepted.”





	I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day?!
> 
> This one is a quick drabble I rewrote, I plan to write a series for this universe too so stay tuned
> 
> Happy reading!

The apartment was quiet by the time Colin unlocked the door, shrugging off his signature trench coat at the entrance and removed his shoes. As he moved towards the living room, he tossed the article of clothing onto a nearby chair. His lover, Damian might nag at him for being unclean and for not folding his clothes properly, but Colin was simply too tired. A week worth of nights of being in Gotham’s underground criminal world had exhausted him to the bone. The point was to get access to classified information about a new form of Abuse that Bane and his lackeys were producing. 

He gets in enough trouble to use his own abilities to take out a few people, but he had the information, so that was all that mattered. It was sad that Bane was still keen on wanting to experiment on him once more, even after ten years. Colin just tipped off all the information for Batman and Robin to do the rest. Though it was a little bit weird to see Duke dressed with the iconic Robin symbol instead of Damian. But the other man wasn’t going to be Robin forever, Colin forgot that. 

Damian had surprised practically everyone on his eighteenth birthday, passes on the mantle to Duke, despite him being older. 

_ “It was time I formed my own team, and my own identity, father.” _

Colin smiled to himself, feeling very giddy at that particular memory. Damian indeed formed a team, consisting of himself, Colin, Jon and Billy. Though for the latter, Colin suspected that Bruce purposely kicked Billy off the Justice League just so he could be with Damian. Or that Damian just convinced Billy to leave. 

He stretched and threw himself onto the couch, he can clean up later after he had taken a small nap. 

Or a long one. 

Damian, Jon and Billy were busy, out in Metropolis for the next few hours. It’s one am, still very early for Damian to call it quits.

Yeah, a nap is good.

+++

Colin felt a pressure on his stomach, as he rose up from the grips of sleep. It felt like he was sleeping for only thirty minutes. Who decided to interrupt his sleep? He let out a small groan as something wet trailed down the sensitive side of his neck. Colin’s eyes fluttered open, blinking away sleep seeing a pair of striking green eyes staring back at him with a sly gleam 

Oh.

Damian would disturb him.

Colin grunted, and sits up, “Hello Damian.”

“Beloved.”

He poked his nose and the other man leaned away, “You disturbed my nap.” Damian raised his eyebrows before laughing, his eyes twinkled with glee. “You threw your clothes everywhere in the apartment’s entrance, you know how I feel about that.” Damian’s hand trailed downward, his hips slowly rolled into Colin, the other letting out a small gasp and then a groan as Damian nibbled on his ear. 

“Nap? You have been asleep for the past few hours. It’s now five am Colin.”

“Huh. Where are Jon and Billy?”

Damian grunted and gestured to a general direction to the left, “They hit the showers, which means I have you all to myself for a while.”

Colin’s mouth quirk upwards, “Oh really?” He leaned over, cupping Damian’s chin. “And teasing me is the way to go?”

“You know you love it.”

“Maybe, but who’s to say I won’t tease you back?”

Damian’s wicked grin said it all, “Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos


End file.
